Different Endings
by jessikate
Summary: What if Edward didnt come back and Bella married Jacob when she was 19? What happens when Jacob imprints and will Edward find out how much she hurt when he left? Sorry summarys pretty bad xD
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye La Push

Chapter One – Goodbye La Push

**Hey guys, This is my first fan fic so please be nice . I wanted to write something and this came to mind. Also i need a beta reader so if you feel like being a beta reader...the jobs open And if you wouldnt mind maybe reviewing Annnyway i let you get to the story **

**Oh and by the way i certainly DONT own Twilight...the lovely Stephanie Meyer does **

**Chapter One – Goodbye La Push**

Bella's POV

Hello, My name is Isabella Marie Black. I have been married to Jacob Black now for 3 years. I am 21 yrs old and I WAS happy.

Everything was perfect (as perfect as they could get). That was until 'she' came along. Jake and I were walking along the beach when 'Sienna' passed by us. When I saw the look in his eyes I knew he had just imprinted. Once we got home Jake had to get ready for work immediately, he ran his own mechanic business. Jake came down the stairs after getting changed into his overalls gave me a kiss goodbye and then left. As soon as he left I knew I had to be fast. So I ran up the stairs tripping only once and grabbed my old duffel bag and started to stuff as many clothes and other items in there as I could. I then grabbed my laptop and hauled them down the stairs, once again tripping on the last stair. I ran out and put my bags into my truck (which I must say was very much alive), and ran back inside to get a pencil and paper for me to write my note on.

"Jake" I wrote

"_I know you have imprinted, there is no use denying it I saw the look you had. _

_I don't want to be a bother anymore….I love you _

_Bella xx"_

I ran out the front door throwing the note on the doorstep. I didn't even think about how much wind there was, I just needed to get out of there. I was already balling my eyes out. I got into my truck and started to drive, I had no idea where I was going just that I had to leave. As I was driving along the highway to Forks, I had a great idea. I turned around and started driving the opposite way.

"Goodbye La Push….

HELLO Alaska!!"

I said aloud to myself.


	2. Chapter 2 The right thing

Chapter Two – The right thing

**Okay Hi guys...sorry this is so short. But i'll post another chapter soon. These first chapters are sorta quite short. I cant seem to write longer ones...Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!! Sorry if i got anything wrong!! And thanks for all the reviews before!! **

**Chapter Two – The right thing**

Alice's POV

"Should I, should I not?" I kept thinking to myself. Edward was going to be within hearing distance soon so I had to hurry up my thinking. I had been thinking about the 'vision' I had not too long ago and whether I should tell my crazy brother Edward about it.

"_We drove around in a time machine like one in a film I've seen" Bella sang. She was sitting in a Hotel in Alaska looking for a room to rent and a job….in Alaska" _

Would Edward be happy about this? Would he try to take her back? Oh god we needed Bella. It wasn't the same without her. Emmett rarely made jokes and laughed anymore, Esme didn't redecorate as often as she used to, Carlisle and Jasper were just different and had to be out of the house more often as all the sadness would affect him. Even Rosalie was different, she was more quiet and hadn't been a bitch for like months. And well I don't think I really need to explain Edward, and to be honest I didn't enjoy shopping anymore, I know shock horror, it just wasn't the same without Bella. So should I tell Edward?? I wasn't going to tell anyone else….maybe I wont tell Edward….I'll go talk to her myself…Yep that's what I was going to do. I'll go talk to her within the next week.

"Argh, Edward can hear me now better start reciting the Japanese characters…"

"A, I, U, E, O"

"Ka,Ki,Ku,Ke,Ko"

"Oh and welcome home Edward"


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

Chapter Three - Realization

**Chapter Three - Realization**

Jake's POV

I got home and was expecting to smell the yummy fish fry Bella would make for me, that my Dad used to make.

"Bella?" I called out. No answer. Maybe she was upstairs having a shower…I walked quickly up the stairs

"Bella?" I called out again after I realised no one was in the shower.

"Knock, Knock" There was someone at the door….probably Bella. I sighed in relief as I hurried down the stairs to answer the door.

I opened the door and all my worries disappeared. The amazing girl that I saw on the beach was standing at my front door. Her long black hair shaping her perfect face, her blue eyes standing out on her pale skin. I thought she couldn't get any better until she spoke

"Um hi, is your name Jake?" she said quietly in the most amazing voice I had ever heard.

"Yep that's me" I said cheerfully. My wife was missing and there I was flirting with this beautiful angel.

"Umm…well I just move in next door and I found this note on our front lawn and I think it's for you" she said as she handed me the note that had been folded up.

"Thankyou very much" I said staring into her eyes "Would you like to come in for a bit?" I asked sounding a little too eager.

"Umm no thanks I need to get back to unpacking all my stuff" she answered.

"Okay maybe another time! Thanks for giving this to me!"

"Your welcome I'll see you around maybe" she said as she flashed me an incredible smile and walked away. I stood there frozen for a little bit. She was positively am….."OH MY GOD NO SHUTUP JAKE YOUR MARRIED TO THE MOST AMAZING WOMEN!! YOU IMPRINTED ON BELLA NOT THAT GIRL!!" I yelled at myself in my head. I decided to go inside and stop looking like an idiot and sat on the couch to look at the note. Maybe Bella had gone shopping and the note hand gone out the door…

I opened the note….

"Jake" I read

"_I know you have imprinted, there is no use denying it I saw the look you had. _

_I don't want to be a bother anymore….I love you _

_Bella xx"_

How could my Bella do this to me? "I HAVENT imprinted" I shouted out loud. ARGH!! I started trembling. I knew I had to get out of there before I recked the house. I ran outside and into the forest and before I knew it I had phased. The thing is though….I wasn't thinking about my beautiful wife…I was thinking about that amazing girl standing on my doorstep….


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

Chapter Four – Memories

**Chapter Four – Memories**

**Okay so this is my last chapter for today. This is a little longer and is a little bit of a filler. Its sorta important but not if you get what i mean. And i apoligize for the author notes i put in. it just sorta seemed relevant. Anyway enough of my rambling on with the story!! **

**Oh and remember i DO NOT own Twilight as much as i would like to, it belongs to the magnificent Stephanie Meyer! (L) **

Bella's POV 

**3 Days Later **

It had been nearly 3 days since I left La Push. I had hardly slept at all as my nightmares had come back and thought what's the point in trying to sleep if you can't? I might as well keep driving. I decided to stop at Cantwell about three miles from….Denali. Every time I thought that name the pain in my torso would come back and it would start throbbing. How dumb was to go to Alaska? Out of the many places I could go I came here. Why? I had pulled off at the next hotel I saw while travelling down the Denali highway **(AN: I did my research…proud much?). **After a bit of paper work I got to my room. I had organized to stay here a week. Hopefully by then I would have somewhere to stay and maybe even a job. I decided to try to sleep straight away. Maybe being somewhere where people can hear me will make my nightmares go away….I highly doubted that but it was worth a try. I must have been incredibly tired and I feel asleep just about straight away but soon woke up screaming. It was the same nightmare I had been having after….HE left, before Jacob came along and made some of that pain go away. At 6am I decided that it would be a decent time to get up. I got up and turned on the laptop Jake had gotten me as a wedding present and made myself a cup of green tea. I figure out that green tea would make me feel refreshed when I woke up and that worked well for someone who had nightmares. While the laptop was loading up I checked my phone. "50 missed calls and 20 new text messages" it said.

"Oh great wonder who they're from" I grumbled. "No prize for who guessed it correctly" I said sarcastically to myself

"Oh brilliant now I'm talking to myself" I said aloud once again, as I started deleting all the texts and missed calls.

When my laptop had loaded and everything I took out my portable internet out and plugged it in and opened up a web page. I looked for rooms to rent in the Alaska area…preferably not in Denali. There were none….absolutely none that I could afford, apart from one, which was in Denali.

"No" I told myself. "Too much pain"

I then decided to look on the job website that I found, for jobs around this area. I couldn't find any that I had qualifications for apart from one…Denali.

"I'm going crazy there must be another one, ANYWHERE but here." I mumbled to myself. It was about 9pm when I decided to 'hit the sack' and try to get some sleep. I would continue searching tomorrow and hopefully I would find something.

**3 Days Later**

It had now been 3 days since I started looking for a place to stay and a job. I still hadn't found anything else and I NEEDED to get somewhere…and soon otherwise I would be screwed. 2 days till I had to leave. I decided to ring the numbers. As much as I hated it and didn't want to live there maybe I just had to get over my insecurities and go there. Maybe I would get over…'him' if I went there. I was thinking so deeply I didn't realised someone had answered the phone for the rent a room number.

"Hello" a voice answered

"Hi my name is Bella Bla- I mean Swan….Bella Swan and I was wondering if you still had a room to rent?" I said realizing that I had ran away from Jake…I wasn't Mrs Black anymore, I was Ms Swan again.

"Uhh yes it is. My name is Samantha Belt and I own the apartment with my boyfriend and I"

"Hello, I was wondering if it was possible to uhh….apply for the room?" I said unconfidently. I had no idea what I was meant to say, I'd never been through this kind of thing before.

"Yes you sure can. You're actually the first person to ring. We will need a letter stating why you should get the room and that kind of stuff….sort of like a resume and we will need to arrange a meeting. Will 11am tomorrow do for you?" The kind voice asked.

"Umm…is there any earlier time? Its just I am staying at a hotel at the moment and if I am unsuccessful I will need to extend my accommodation." I said politely trying to sound intelligent.

"Uh yeah sure 3pm today be okay?" she asked

"Yeah that would be fine. Thankyou very much I appreciate it a lot"

"You're welcome, so I will see you at about 3 this afternoon?"

"Yep"

"I'll see you then, bye" Sam said

"Bye"

I still had an hour to spare so I decided to try ringing the Denali high school for the librarian job I found.

"Ring Ring"

"Hello Denali high school library, Tammy speaking"

"Hi my name is Bella Swan and I was wondering if the job position in the library was still available?"

"Uh yes it is! Would you like to apply and come in for an interview?" the kind voice asked.

"Yes thankyou" I said simply

"Sure, is there a specific time you would like to come in at?"

"Umm…yeah is it possible for tomorrow at about 11, its just I am staying out of town at the moment and yeah"

"Yes sure, that will be fine. Could I please have your name and your contact number?"

"Yes, Isabella Swan and my contact number is " **(AN: sorry couldn't think of a number)**

"Thankyou and I shall see you tomorrow Ms Swan"

"Okay thanks, bye"

"Goodbye"

I decided to open up a document and started to write my letter and find my resume. Before I knew it it had been an hour and a half and I needed to scoff down the sandwich I made and hurry to my truck. Surprisingly I had made it out without tripping and was on my way along the Denali Highway to Denali.

"Here I come Denali" I said aloud to myself.


	5. Chapter 5 New Meetings

Chapter 5 – New Meetings

**Heya guys!! I would like to thank you all for such great reviews! I felt very special! So here is the next chapter, i hope you like it!! **

**Chapter 5 – New Meetings**

Bella's POV

I stopped in the drive way of a small house.

"Here goes nothing" I said aloud to myself. I knocked on the door and a blonde hair woman answered it.

"Hello you must be Bella! Come on in" She said.

"Yep that's me, and your Samantha right?" I asked nicely.

"Please just call me Sam" she smiled. She led me into a room which I guessed to be the living room.

"This is my boyfriend James" I couldn't repress the shudder that ran along my spine. I looked at the man; he had brown hair and greeny-brown eyes.

"Hi…um..Bella is it?" he said offering his hand for me to shake it. I shook it and answered in a shaky voice

"Yes, I'm Bella, pleased to meet you"

"Well Bella if you wouldn't mind we'd like to ask you a few questions" James said to me.

"Umm…yeah sure."

"Would you like anything to drink?" Sam asked nicely. I was really coming to like these guys. They seem so nice.

"No thanks, I'll be right" I thought that if I had swallowed anything that it would of come straight back up. I felt so nauseous and I had no idea why.

"Okay well we should get started! Its gonna be sorta like a interrogation" Sam laughed. I didn't think it was very funny it reminded me of….him and it made a ripple of pain run through my torso.

"So Bella where did you live before you came here?" James asked politely.

"I lived in La Push which is a small Quileute town outside of Forks, Washington" I answered as confident as I could get.

"Why did you decide to leave?" James asked in a curious voice.

"Well um I lived in La Push with my husband Jacob, and well he found someone else and" my voice broke "well move on. So I decided I might as well let him be and get on with my life, and as I like the cold and rain I decided that Alaska would be a good place and well yeah….here I am." I said and smiled weakly.

"Um…okay" James said and I could tell he was blushing.

"Anyway, do you own any pets or have any party like things that may disturb us?" Sam asked.

"No and no" I replied casually "I couldn't even keep a pet fish alive when I was younger and I actually keep to myself a lot."

"Okay, do you have a job or anything like that?" James asked.

"Uhh…not right now, I'm actually going for a job interview tomorrow morning at the local high school for a librarian position."

"Oh okay!! Good luck" We went on like this for about an hour and then they told me that they had enough information and they'll have a look at my letter and they'll let me out tomorrow how I went. I handed my letter to them and thanked them for letting me come at such short notice and then left.

I got to my truck and instantly started crying. Today reminded me of the day he had interrogated me about myself. The pain was pretty bad at the moment so I pulled out of the driveway and remembered the local nature park was just around the corner and went straight there. I needed a little bit of time before I started driving back to the hotel. So I stopped there and started crying harder than before as all the memories I had of him were coming back and the pain was getting worse and worse. I missed Jacob more than ever right now and missed 'him' more than I had in the past 3 years. I wanted him back but he didn't love me so he wouldn't come back to me. With that thought I started crying harder and harder. That was until I heard a knock on the window

"Bella?" the familiar voice said

**Ooooo Guess what i havfe a challenge for you!!  
Who ever can guess who the familiar voice is...i will dedicate the next chapter to you!!  
So just sorta say who you think in a review and yeah **

**Anyway thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Heya guys!! So here is the chapter you've been looking for. I am pleased to announce that someone DID guess correct and that was neonlion who guessed that it was Rosalie...and it was!! So this chapter is dedicated to her (i hope your a her is embaressed) Anyway, i dont think this chapter is very well written but it got to what it was meant to so...uh yeah. And i like Rosalie as a nice person...i know it gets a little mushy but its the best i could do. So yeah. Annyway enough from me. **

**Dedicated to neonlion **

**Oh and i DONT own twilight, as much as i would i cant because it came out of Stephanie Meyer's mind not mine **

Rosalie's POV 

"Bella?" I said as I knocked on the window of the familiar red truck. She seriously sounded like she was in pain. She looked up at me with tear-filled, terrified eyes. She took a deep breathe and started screaming

"GO AWAY, I CANT AFFORD HALLUCINATIONS RIGHT NOW!!" She must really be not doing too well….she was thrashing against her seat and looked as if she was in pain.

"I need to calm her down" I told myself as I silently slipped into the passenger side door.

"Bella" I said as I tried to stop her thrashing "Calm down, your safe".

"NO NO NO NO NO GO AWAY" she continued screaming. I slipped my arms around her waist and undid her seatbelt. As much as I despised her I couldn't just let her sit there kicking the crap outta her truck, in pain. I could tell she needed someone right now and that person just happened to be me. I lifted her out of her seat and sat her in my lap and started rocking her. She immediately calmed down but was still crying uncontrollably when she said

"Rosalie why are you here? Usually its….its…E-dward in my dreams." I could tell that she had a lot of difficulty saying Edwards name, I felt so bad for the actions my brother took. He shouldn't of just left her it was wrong.

"Bella" I said in a soothing voice "Please calm down, I'm not a dream and your in Denali now, you need to calm down"

She continued crying and started kicking again. I had to calm her down and the only way I could think of doing it was by humming her lullaby. I started humming it the exact same way as Edward would play it on his piano, and sure enough she fell asleep. I thought about putting her back in her seat and leaving her, but that was sorta cruel after all that she had been through. So I sat there rocking her still in my arms. I was sorta curious about this 'sleep talking', Edward always spoke about. So I sat there waiting patiently for it to start. Just as I was getting comfortable my phone vibrated. I didn't have to look at the caller ID to know who it would be.

"Yes Alice" I said as quietly as I could manage.

"Rosalie, Where are you? You said you'd be home like an hour ago, are you okay?" She sounded pretty flustered so I answered in a calm voice

"Alice I'm fine, I'm just doing a few errands before coming home…"

"What have you got to do Rose?"

"Just a few things, just drop it Alice. I'll be home tomorrow morning not to late. Goodbye" I shut the phone and put it carefully in my pocket, wondering when the sleep talking would start. I waited about another 4 hours and it started. She just started mumbling things that made no sense like 'flowers' and 'blue' but then came the things that made more sense.

"Jacob I know you imprinted" she mumbled and turned in my lap. Jacob who the hell was Jacob?? And imprinting….isn't that a werewolf thing??

"Goodbye Jake" she mumbled loudly.

"Edward come back" she said in what sounded like a distressed tone.

"Edward don't leave, please please." And that's when the crying began over she kept on with the 'Edward don't leave' and then came the words that I thought wouldn't exist anymore

"Edward I love you" and that's when she started thrashing against me and the dashboard and the screaming started up again.

"Shh…shh its okay Bella calm down" I said rubbing her cheek.

Eventually she calmed a bit and was now only crying.

That's when she woke up…….

**Sorry for the cliffhanger...well its sorta a miner one but...yeah. Hope you liked **


	7. Chapter 7 Apoligies

Chapter Seven – Apologies

**Chapter Seven – Apologies**

**Heya guys! So thanks for all your reviews last chapter and sorry this chapter took so long to be put up. I've just been really lazy. The next chapter might be a little longer as i havent written it yet like i had the others. Sorry once again and well this chapter gets a little...um..sorta mushy...with Bella and Rosalie. Sorrry, but thats the way it turned out. And well this is a long authors note so i think i shall shut my mouth so you guys can start reading!! Woo!! **

Bella's POV

I woke up in cold arms, but I was sure they weren't 'his' arms.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I kept asking myself. Here I was a 21 year old, crying herself to sleep over stupid hallucinations and waking up in cold arms. I really was going insane. I sighed and opened up my eyes. I was totally surprised at what I saw. I gasped and held my breathe.

"This cant be real" I kept telling myself. Rosalie, the Rosalie Hale was sitting in the passengers seat in my old truck with me sitting on her lap, ruining her shirt….I wish this dream would stop. It was sure going to kill me in the future.

"Hey Bella" Rose said in a voice I hadn't heard her use before. She sounded somewhat worried but also…sort of caring.

"Umm…hi?" I said unsure of what I was meant to say.

"Oh Bella…I'm so so sorry." Rose said and started tearlessly sobbing.

"Oh god Edward, there must be something wrong with him" I thought to myself.

"Rosalie, what happened?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry we left, Edward made us leave and I know that it didn't help you at all, by the sounds of it you went through hell, sorry we all are so sorry." She told me. I was really confused, didn't Rosalie hate me? What happened to her?

"It wasn't that bad" I shrugged and looked at my wedding ring. Rose followed my eyes and saw my ring.

"Oh" she said.

"No no its not like that" I said as I took off the ring "Jake's a werewolf and he imprinted and well here I am looking for a new start to life but all I am doing is sitting here crying ruining your shirt…sorry." I told her. She hugged me tighter.

"Uh…Rose…Cant Breathe" I said gasping for breathe.

"Oh sorry" she apologised

"Uh Bella, why don't you come back to the house and see the rest of the family?" she asked and excitement flashed through her eyes.

"NO" I nearly shouted. She gave me this really confused look.

"Um….I mean no thanks, I don't want to cause any disruptions." I said as a blush arose on my face.

"You wouldn't cause any disruptions, our family hasn't been the same without you" she said "Isabella Swan please would you join me back at the house?"

After she said that I realised that I would probably have to tell her the truth otherwise she would force me to go see the family.

"Rose" I sighed "Well…Its not exactly that I don't want to come its just, it would cause me so much pain seeing everyone. As much as I've missed you all so much, I don't think I can cope with that pain at the moment, and anyway I have a job interview very soon." I said glancing at the clock. It was 10am, I had an hour left. Rose looked like she was deep in thought.

"Rose…" I said hesitantly.

"Oh…yeah sorry. Umm Bella I would like you to do a favour for me…please"

"Um…okay"

"Bella, I would like you to take my mobile number and I want you to promise me if you need someone to talk to about anything, ring me"

I sat there totally surprised at what she asked. What had happened to her? Had she gone insane? Maybe its not really her but some demon wanting me….hey if vampires and werewolves were real why not demons that looked like Rosalie Hale…okay unlikely….but totally possible…..

"Bella?" Rosalie asked in a panicked voice. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine…Uh Rose are you feeling alright?" I asked with a mystified look on my face.

"Oh Bella, I know how I hated you and everything, but we need you more than anything and hearing you yesterday crying out in pain, I couldn't just leave you, I may be a vampire and totally despised you but I still have motherly instincts, probably more than you believe"

I sat there stunned for a bit…

"Um okay" I said a little surprised.

"Well I guess I should let you get to this job interview" she said "but do you realise that Alice will probably find out about this right?"

I groaned.

"Yes I know"

"Okay well I might see you soon and don't forget about texting or ringing me!" She said happily.

"Alright! Bye Rosalie…and thankyou" I said.

"No thankyou Bella. Good luck! Bye!"

After Rosalie left I hopped out of the passenger seat and sat in the drivers seat. I sat there stunned for a little longer then out Rosalie's number in my phone and grabbed my wedding ring which was left in the glove box from earlier. I got out of the car even though it was freeeeeeezing. I stood up and kissed the ring and then threw it into the forest.

"I love you Jacob" I said quietly.

I jumped back into my car and turned on the engine and started making my way to the school.

**By the way, if you find any mistakes let me know so i can correct them.  
Thanksness and i hope you enjoyed!!  
Oh and dont you love Rose when shes nice?? She's sorta annoying though xD **


	8. Authors note

Heya guys

Heya guys. Sorry I haven't updated in like a few days. There's been a lot going on lately. I had a job interview today and I'm babysitting my brother, and also I'm being incredible lazy. I have the next chapter written up in my book but I haven't gotten around to typing it up yet. Anyway, I'm sorrrrrrrrrrry. But it should be up with in the next 2 days and if its not someone should PM me and remind me xD.

Thanks guys and SORRY!!


	9. Chapter 8 Secrets

Chapter 8 – Secrets

**Chapter 8 – Secrets**

**Hey Dudes. Sorry i took so long to update. Majorly busy. and well a little lazy. See i had it written but like...i just hadnt typed it up. So yeah. Sorry this chapters sorta short but but but you get a bit of EDWARD! And Edward is sorta a little...uhh...he sounds like a demon in this chapter cos his going insane without Bella so yeah. Anyway i'll shut up now. but yeah...READ  
Oh and  
Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight though i do own a New moon...uhh no i dont. I dont own anything :( Stephenie Meyer owns them all. tear**

Rosalie's POV

I had to hurry home after my talk with Bella. I needed to make sure Alice wouldn't tell anyone about here. I was running towards the house when I suddenly remembered I had school.

"Damn it. Ugh" I groaned. I grabbed my mobile out of my pocket and started dialling.

"What!?" Alice practically growled into the phone.

"Alice it's Rose" I snapped back

"No Duh, What is it Rose?" she said sounding incredibly pissed off.

"No need to get angry Alice jeez" I said "I need to talk to you like as soon as possible"

"Whatever Rose, Come to school and I'll talk to you then." She was about to hang up when I quickly said

"I need to talk to you ALONE"

"Oh fine, I'll meet you at the trees" she growled and hung up.

"Gee whats up her nose at the moment?" I mumbled to myself.

I decided to continue heading home and then get changed etc, and also to do so discreetly. I don't think I could explain the tear stains and Bella's scent on me. I was getting closer and closer home when I remembered Edward was home.

"God damn it Edward chose a great time to come home" I huffed "Now I have to block my thoughts, Brilliant". So I decided to start to name every fashion designer and make up brand that I could think of. I walked into the front door of our huge house.

"Hello Rosalie dear, why aren't you at school?" Esme asked.

"I had a late night and forgot what time it was, so I decided to come get changed before I go to school." I replied as innocently as I could. "Is Edward home?" I added.

"Okay, yes he is home his in his room. Why do you ask?"

"Uh…I was just wondering if he was still here he always seems to come and then leave really fast." I replied quickly "Thanks Esme" and with that I gave her a peck on the cheek and ran upstairs. I got up to my room and had a real quick shower and got changed. I ran down to the laundry as fast as I could, but obviously not fast enough.

"Rosalie, what are you hiding?" He asked in a menacing voice.

"That's none of your business Edward" I scowled.

"Well Rose if it's anything I need to know about….you WILL tell me" He said in a sour voice.

"_God damn it he smelt the scent_" I thought.

"What scent!?" Edward asked growling.

"Ah…I dunno a humans scent? Edward I've been out hunting what else am I gonna smell like!? God I'm sick of you Edward. Get out of my way" I growled.

"Rosalie stop lying to me. What the hell is going on?" Edward yelled.

"NOTHING" I roared back. "Now if you excuse me I have to get to school, because I have a life unlike someone I know." I said darkly.

"Goodbye Edward" I said as I walked out the door.

**So i also would like to thank you all for reviewing. It makes me incredibly happy. I even got a review after i left an authors note which is like sorta awesome. :D  
Annnnnyway THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERT THINGOS AND FAVOURITES :DDDD**


	10. Chapter 9 Lies

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Okay so here is the next chapter. Sorry if it has mistakes i sorta just wrote it up then. Well i hope you like. And i really think thats the way Jake would of reacted...Oh and tell me what you think about the two POV's and if this chapter got a little confusing. I'm thinking of doing an Edward chapter next chapter. What do you think??**

Bella's POV

So I was like walking out of the school, dude I had the job!! I must have looked like a complete idiot, I had the biggest smile on that I had had on for like months. I had also just gotten a phone call from Sam telling me I had the room, I was like on top of the world right then and no one could of brought me down…or I thought that no one could. Just then my phone rung and my being stupid and happy didn't check the caller ID and just answered it.

"Hellloooo" I chimed

"Bella!?" A relieved voice said.

"Crap" I said to myself. My smile had defiantly disappeared at that second.

"Bella are you still there?!" the voice asked.

"Jacob" I said calmly "You have imprinted, stop lying to yourself, it's not healthy for you."

"Bella, where are you? I'll come pick you up babe" Jacob said, completely ignoring me. At that moment I hopped into my truck and took a deep breathe, my calm façade had left.

"Jacob Black, stop it, god damn it Jake, stop lying to yourself, ugh" I said.

"Bella, stop being silly "Jake sighed "I'm not lying to anyone, let me come pick you up babe" By this time I was incredibly pissed off.

"For gods sake Jacob shut up, just shut up and listen to me. You've imprinted, stop lying to yourself and me and move on. I have, so why cant you? Get over it Jake, move on. I don't want you anymore, so leave me alone and stop trying to contact me. Goodbye Jacob." I yelled and hung up the phone as a pain ripped through my torso. Those last words were what 'he' had said to me when he left, "I don't want you". As I thought of that painful afternoon, I tried to calm myself so I could leave the school. I eventually got my pain under control and started heading back towards the hotel I was staying at, to collect all my stuff.

Jake's POV

I sat there frozen, how could she say that to me? How? I started trembling. My beautiful wife just dumped me over the phone because of a stupid wolf thing. I hadn't imprinted. I just hadn't. The trembling became even more prominent. I walked out of the house and towards the forest. Just as I was going to start heading into the trees heard that amazing voice from earlier again. Except this time it sounded even better, as if the angel was singing.

I must have sat there for hours listening to the angel.

My trembling had stopped and I was calm. Everything was out of my head and all I could think about was 'my' I mean 'the' angel and her beautiful voice. Then I remembered my reason for trembling in the first place.

I needed to find Bella……


	11. Chapter 10 Discovery

Chapter 10 – Discovery

**Chapter 10 – Discovery**

**Okay, Hey guys heres trhe new chapter. I would like to say thanks to mollycullen. She was the ONLY one that reviewed for the last two chapters. I'm not going to get angry or be all "No more chapters till you review" but when i get a review it gives me so much more confidence to post the next chapter. When i get a review i get so excited and want to post the next chapter as soon as i can. So yeah. Please please post your opinions as if no one likes it i'll stop posting it. Okay that sounded really mean, but its true. I dont want to feel like i'm putting this up for no reason. So let me know what you think, even if its criticism, i think i could do with some. xD. Annnywayy. This is a really long AN. but i had to say it. Sorry for sounding sorta blunt before...  
Anyway...READ xD  
Enjoy **

Edwards POV

Rose walked out of the house thinking about how much of an Idiot I was. Why was I an idiot….I just wanted to know what she was hiding. Ugh.

"Something is defiantly going on" I said to myself.

"And whats with that scent thing she was talking about?"

"And what the hell was she doing home in the first place? She was defiantly meant to be at school." I kept mumbling things like that to myself as I started to walk in human speed back down to the laundry to investigate. I had started talking to my self about 2 months after I left….I couldn't even bare myself to say her name.

"Hmm….well she put something in here" I said as I opened the washing machine up. I immediately froze. This scent smelled too familiar…

"No no no no Edward stop it" I growled at myself. I pulled the shirt up and saw tear stains on it. I had sniffed it again and that luxurious scent filled my nose.

"GET A GRIP EDWARD" I yelled angrily at myself.

"Edward are you alright?" Esme asked motherly.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? Is Rosalie still there?" She asked.

"I'm sure Mom" I moaned. Esme gasped.

"_He hasn't called me mum since we left" _She thought

"And Rosalie left a little while ago"

"Oh okay sweetheart" She said. "I didn't see Rose leave…she must have been pretty fast" she chuckled. I ran up the stairs towards my room holding the shirt I had in my hands. I grabbed a picture of my angel and sat in the corner of my room listening to Clair De Lune while smelling the shirt. If anyone had walked in on me the would of thought I was completely insane, and should have been in a asylum. I must have sat there for a long time as the next thing I knew I heard Carlisle's thoughts and he was meant to be home at about 2pm. I decided that I need a bit of time alone so I got into my hunting clothes and got ready to hunt. I hid the shirt under my shirt and went down to the living room.

"Carlisle" I greeted

"Edward"

"I'm going to go hunting, I'll be back soon" I told him

"Okay son" And with that I was off, running towards the national park. When I got there I smelt a mountain lion and went after it. I pounced on him and drank every last drop of him.

"Yum" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

I had finished up, I had eaten…well drunk…2 mountain lion's and 2 deer's. I was full. I couldn't drink anymore as I had too much on my mind it didn't feel right hunting with me carrying the shirt that had that great scent. It felt as if 'she' was there.

I was just walking at human speed out of the forest when something shiny caught my eye. I picked it up, it was a ring. It looked as if it was a wedding ring. I brought it up closely to my face so I could look at it closely. I took a large breathe and froze. It was the same scent. No it couldn't be. I looked inside the band and realise it had writing. I was about to start reading it when I saw the first word,

"_Bella" _It said

"_Bella Swan my love"_

I was off. I put the ring in my back pocket and started running. I needed to get away. For gods sake I was hallucinating. I lifted the shirt up to my face and sniffed it again.

"Mmmm" I said aloud. I loved that smell. Now I knew that was her scent…unless I WAS hallucinating and going insane. I needed to get away for a little bit. I got my phone out and started texting. I couldn't ring him because he would hear the emotion in my voice and worry so texting was the easiest way.

"_Carlisle"_ I wrote

"_I'm going out of town for a bit. It won't be too long maybe a week or something. Sorry for the late notice. Tell Esme not to worry, I will be home soon. _

_Edward."_

I reached a clearing where there was a nice little river and there was a log that looked like it belonged…though it didn't. I sat down on that and sniffed the shirt. At that moment I broke down.

"Bella, I love you" I said before being overtaken by tearless sobs.


	12. Chapter 11 Conversations

Chapter Eleven – Conversations

**Chapter Eleven – Conversations**

**So this is pretty short but i decided to update again tonight. I hope you like it. And i think you should check out my new story if you have the time. Edward and Bella have kid etc but its not like the same as other stories...i actually havent read one with this storyline so yeah. Anyway, heres the chapter. Tell me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I still dont own twilight sigh**

Alice's POV

I was starting to walk towards the east side of the school where the trees were, as Rose was going to be there in 2 minutes. I was so angry at her, why didn't she tell me? I had arrived at the forest and only had to wait 30 seconds before Rose turned up. I turned away from her showing the point of how annoyed at her I was. We stood there for about a minute before Rose said something.

"Alicccce" She said in a whiny voice.

"What Rosalie?" I snarled and turned around.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to ask Bella before I told you." She said apologetic.

"Rosalie, you fool, I could have helped" I yelled.

"Look Alice, I'm sorry, I'm sure I'll see her again and you come too" She said enthusiastically with a smile on her face. I was about to answer before I feel into a daze…I was having a vision;

_Bella was in the school library when _

_Emmett walked in to get a book for English. _

_Bella was facing the other way with her eyes in a book, _

_Emmett made a point he was there, she turned around with nose still in the book. _

_Emmett gasped, Bella looked up…_

And it was over. Darn it, I want to know what was going on. It was like getting to the climax of a book and then having to leave it and not know what happens.

"Alice what did you see?" Rosalie asked anxiously.

"We're not going to have to keep Bella a secret for too much longer" I smiled. Rosalie gasped.

"What EXACTLY did you see?" she asked exaggerating on the word 'exactly'. I explained everything I saw in my vision to her.

"When's it going to happen?" she asked.

"I don't know, obviously soon if Emmett decided to get the book" I replied smiling.

"We have to keep Emmett way from the library" Rose said in a panicky voice.

"No Rose, we have to leave it as it is. The family are and were going to find out eventually anyway. I replied. If we stopped Emmett, someone else would find out eventually and I would defiantly prefer Emmett to find out rather than cough Edward cough. I giggled at my little remark and Rose gave me a 'what the hell are you laughing at, this is serious' look.

"Don't worry Rose" I said trying to keep control of my laughter trying to escape.

"Umm…okay" She said looking worried.

"Anyway, I think we should get back to school and let the chips fall where they may" **( AN: yes that quote is from twilight, I stole it…well more like Alice stole it :D) **I said and started we started heading back towards the school.


	13. Chapter 12 Big Bear Hugs

Chapter 12 – Big Bear Hugs

**Chapter 12 – Big Bear Hugs**

**Okay so this really is the way I would imagine Emmett to think so yeah. Sorry it took so long to update…it's been a long week. First week back at school and I have 3 assignments. Ew. So yeah. I should have another update up by the end of the weekend. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to mishacon she spent like ages reading every chapter and reviewing every chapter! She is fricken awesome! You should check out her story! Oh and thanks for all the great reviews!!**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Emmett's POV

So I had to like get some stupid book for English, something about shrews, I'd already read it like 5 billion times. So yeah, well anyway I was walking down the corridor towards the library thinking about how dumb my English teacher was. I got to the library and 'pretended' to look for the book even though I knew exactly where it was, as I had been to this school tonnes of times. I found the book and went towards the counter. There was a lady standing there with her nose in a book.

"_This must be the new librarian" I_ thought to myself.

"Excuse me Miss" I asked politely. She turned around with her nose still in the book. I gasped. I couldn't believe it. It was our Bella. Our Bella. She looked up and saw me and in typical Bella style fainted. I ran around the counter and caught her before she hit the ground. I was freaking out man, maybe she would stop breathing, I had no idea, I hadn't been to medical school like Edward or Carlisle.

"Bella, Bella" I said frantically. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and knew someone that would know what to do.

"Emmett" Alice said sounding excited.

"AliceBellaisthenewlibrairanandshesawmeandnowshesfainted – HELP" **(AN: What he said was: Alice, Bella is the new librarian and she saw me and now she's fainted) **

"Okay Emmett calm down" she said calmly.

"But but but bu-" She cut me off.

"Emmett I'll be there" she said before hanging up. How the hell was I meant to calm down? Bella might be dead! Even though I could still hear here heart beat, she could still die. I sat there freaking out when Alice turned up.

"Took your time" I grumbled.

"She'll come to in about 30 seconds" Alice said ignoring my comment. I sat there fidgeting with Bella's hair for what seemed like my entire vampire life when Bella started stirring. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped.

"BELLA" I said squeezing her tightly.

"Cant….breathe…..Em" She mumbled.

"Sorry Bells, I just missed you so so so so much" She really had no idea how much I did miss her.

"I missed you too Emmett. I missed your big bear hugs" She smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back but just not as hard as before. When we heard an exasperated sigh. We looked up to see an annoyed Alice glaring at as.

"Alice" Bella said sounding sorta relieved.

"BELLLLLA" Alice screeched and grabbed her out of my grip.

"Bella, you look great" she said with a gasp. I must agree she does look different. So much prettier. If I was human I would probably being blushing now after thinking that.

"Maybe except for those jeans" Alice mumbled only for me to hear. I rolled my eyes, Alice will be Alice.

"Bella what are you doing here?" I asked

"Uhh…..long story…" she said. Couldn't she like make the long story short? I didn't wasn't in the mood to hear the whole thing. I groaned. Alice shot me 'the' look of annoyance and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Long story short for Emmett" She said like she had read my mind.

"I married a werewolf" My mouth dropped open. A werewolf? "And well he imprinted, so I left him and now his denying that he has and is now trying to find me" she said and smiled weakly.

"Wow, Bella that was incredibly short…" I said. Bella blushed. Ahh the old Bella blush. I missed that so much.

"Bellllllla" Alice said sounding disappointed. "Why wont you come visit the rest of the family" she said and then pouted. Bella turned a deeper shade of red. I chuckled. Bella glared.

"Uhh..." she said trying to think of something to say.

"What do we smell or something?" I said a little sad by the fact she didn't want to see the rest of the family.

"No no no" she said. By that time I did sick of her not want to come so I picked her up and was starting to walk towards the library door.

"Emmett" Alice said. "What do you think the office people will say if they see a student carrying out the librarian?" I thought for a second. She had a point. But I wanted her to come back to the house. I wanted to play video games like old times, laugh at her tripping, but most of all I wanted Edward to stay. I missed having him around.

"Why doesn't Bella go and tell the office she doesn't feel well and is going home?" Alice asked eyeing Bella sternly. I was still holding on to her. What if she did run away!?

"Em, let Bella tell the office before you kidnap her please" Alice said looking pleased.

"Fine" I huffed putting Bella down. "Hurry Bella" I yelled after her, as she hurried to the door.

"That's Miss Swan to you, Mr Cullen." She yelled back and then winked at us before she stumbled. Alice and I giggled and Bella glared before stumbling again.

"Gee I missed her" I sighed.

"Join the club Emmett." Alice replied.


	14. Authors note sorrrry

Hey Guys, I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated lately

Hey Guys, I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated lately. Had a lot going on. This isn't an update and I'm sorry about that. I am having a major writers blank but I should have one up soon. So currently I don't think I'll be able to update till 2 weeks time as this weekend I start going to job workshops….whole day things. And then next weekend is mine and my brothers birthday. So hopefully the next weekend I should have one up. I am really really really sorry. Throw eggs/shoes at me if you must. I am terribly sorry.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Greetings

**Chapter 13- Greetings**

**Hey guys I am really really really sorry. I have been extremely busy with my new job and the other weekend was my birthday and school crap. I have an assignment that was due last Thursday that still isn't in…oops. I've also been a little sick so yeah. HOPEFULLY I'll be able to update again this weekend…otherwise next week about the same time as this. I'm really sorry once again and I shall give you a toffee apple for reading and reviewing!! Thanks guys I loooove you all!! **

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Twilight…unfortuantly.**

Bella's POV

I walked into my office.

"Hey Janice, I'm not feeling too well, would you mind if I leave you for the afternoon. I'm really sorry" I asked a little weakly.

"Sure Bella, I'll be fine"

"Thanks Jan, if you need anything just call me"

"Sure, get well Bella"

"Thanks Jan" I said as I walked out the door and towards the office to sign out. I walked out the door after signing out and started heading towards my truck. My heart was beating erratically and my breathing was staggered. The thought of seeing Edwards again scared me half to death.

"Bella, calm down your making me have a nervous breakdown" I heard a voice say. I clutched my bag tightly ready to hit the person. I turned around slowly ready to run if I had to, though I'd probably fall straight down on my butt. It was Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's. I dropped my bag back down and sighed.

"Little edgy lil sis?" Emmett asked, followed by his booming laughter.

"No Emmett I am NOT edgy" I said in a sharp voice.

"Bella, don't worry about him, his an idiot" Rose said hitting Emmett over the head.

"Bella, seriously you need to calm down" Jasper said in strained voice.

"Sorry Jasper" I said giving him an apologetic smile. "Maybe we should be going" I said nervously.

"I'll go with Bella" Rosalie said.

"Noooo that's unfair Rose and you know that!" Alice argued

"Alice, I need to talk to Bella, stop being annoying" Rose replied in a sour voice

"Rose NO NO NO. Bella choose" Alice said looking at me hopefully.

"Uhh…" I said.

"Alice come on, why don't you give Rosalie and Bella sometime. I'm sure you'll have more time to catch up with Bella anyway" Jasper said saving me.

"Jasper" Alice said glaring at him "ARGH FINE" Alice said turning on her heel and walking off.

"Sorry Bella, she just missed you" Jasper said.

"Its okay" I replied before Jasper went off to calm down his wife.

"I'll meet you at home Em" Rose said kissing Emmett on the cheek. Before he started walking

"I'll see you chaps at home!!" Emmett winked once again followed by his booming laugh.

"Come on Bella, lets get going" Rose said hurrying over to my truck. Once I got there I hopped into the driver's seat and turned it on.

"Okay, you'll have to tell me where I'm going" I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"Okay, just head towards your house for the moment" Rose laughed. We were silent for a while when Rosalie started talking

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to let Emmett find you, but Alice said that we should just leave the future the way it's meant to be. Please forgive me Bella, I should have been harsher to Alice. I re-"

"Rosalie, stop. I do not blame you at all, there's not even a reason to be apologising for. I believe everything happens for a reason, I believe this happened for a reason, so please don't apologise Rose" I answered her.

"But Bella"

"No Rosalie, No sorry's" I said again a little harshly.

"Okay" she replied quietly. For the rest of the ride we were silent apart from the few directions Rose was giving me. I felt really bad for being so blunt but I hate when people apologise to me for no reason! We pulled into a big driveway that had a massive house. I stopped the car and got out in what seemed like a trance.

"Wow"


End file.
